


The Next Valley

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [18]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, Secret Admirer, Secret Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: Written for the February Ficlet Challenge Prompt 18- Secret Admirer.Annabeth sends a message to the boy she can see from her balcony.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629220
Kudos: 11
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	The Next Valley

Annabeth looked over to the balcony rail, her arm resting on the cool wrought metal. She gazed out over the river. A young man stood on the other side of the hazy valley. He was walking through the vineyard, as he did every day. She wished she could talk to him, but she had lessons in a quarter of an hour, so she didn’t have the time to walk down. Letting out a sigh and dragging her feet behind her, Annabeth went inside to sit at her writing desk. She scribbled a note to the boy then placed it in the envelope, and sealed it with a plain stamp, before beginning her lesson.

After the lesson, Annabeth called one of her maids over. She told the girl that she was going to her room. Having rushed inside, Annabeth locked the door behind herself and went to the balcony. She swung her leg over the rail, and climbed down the side of the house, moving as gracefully as she could in her hindering clothing. Annabeth spent plenty of time walking in the field, so she knew exactly where to put the note.

The next day, Percy was back in the vineyard. He enjoyed the peace. He didn’t have to help with work the hot, sunny fields, he could just walk and think. Stretching his arms and back, Percy sat down on the stump as he always did. Looking down, he noticed an envelope peeking out from the hollow.

He picked it up- the front was blank. Unable to control his curiosity, Percy carefully broke the seal and pulled a piece of paper out. He read the first line of neat handwriting:

_To the boy in the vineyard,_

They must mean him. But who would be leaving notes for him here?

_I’ve noticed you walk here every day. If you could delay your walk tomorrow by an hour, I will meet you at this stump._

_Yours in confidence,_

_Annabeth._

Percy’s brow furrowed. He glanced up. He didn’t know of an Annabeth in the village, so he assumed she lived in one of the houses scattered throughout the valley, overlooking the field. He remembered the girl he had seen in the chateau on the hill, standing on her balcony.

He started his walk around the field, back to his house. A small smile played on Percy’s lips. He glanced back at the balcony, bathed in the light from the setting sun. Tomorrow he would meet her.


End file.
